my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warui Un
Warui Un (悪い 運) is a member of the terrorist organization Sixer. Appearance Warui has black, spiky hair, dull hazel eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, torn cloak, he wears a rather formal outfit that doesn't seem very combat savvy. However, these can be reinforced by Fortress's Reinforce quirk, which makes it easier to endure battles. He has a rather muscular build, which is a result of having to lug around a giant great sword as a main weapon. Personality Warui is one of the angriest and negative people you can meet, appropriate for having a quirk that inflicts bad luck on someone and on you when it wears off. He is blunt, nihilistic, bigoted, racist against mutant types, and basically every human's worst enemy. Warui is also an anarchist, seeking to overthrow the government instead of instill fear and control like the rest of Sixer. This has caused frequent large scale battles stemming from heated arguments, with some members of the organization retaining scars from these fights. He doesn't care either who gets hurt in the organization, as far as he's concerned, everyone is a means to an end. He is prone to taking out his anger to low ranking members of Sixer, showing an elitist personality that isn't too surprising. He also appears to enjoy inconveniencing others, either through the use of his quirk or screwing things up on purpose. Warui is also unforgiving, especially of newbies, and will often throw them into near impossible "Assignments" to get rid of them. However, he wouldn't betray the group, even if he was given all the explosives in the world. He'd much rather perform suicide than attempt to destroy Sixer, making him a valuable member. It's also the only factor that prevents him from being kicked out. History Abilities Overall Abilities Conditioning Warui's body has adapted to the strain of fighting against opponents of great skill or power, being able to shrug off medium attacks with ease and heavier attacks with mediocre repercussions. His reaction time is faster than a normal human's, allowing him to block what people like Ihan would normally knock out, and his defined build has allowed him to lift things that some would find hard or cumbersome with ease Quirk Main Article: Bad Luck Bad Luck is a touch-based quirk that creates, as the name suggests, bad luck for the target. This slowly generates what Warui calls Karma, a major factor in one of the quirk's drawbacks. While it is active, Bad Luck causes minor or major inconveniences to whoever is affected, which can involve equipment malfunctioning, terrain blocking a path (Say a telephone pole ends up blocking the target's way), or things just not working the way they are supposed to, like when someone with a quirk that generates force breaks an object that was intended to just fall over. However, Bad Luck lasts only for a few minutes and cannot be activated in rapid succession. In addition, it reaps karma, which causes the user to experience inconveniences similar in scale to the ones a target experiences, so if the quirk causes 4 major problems, then those problems are inflicted upon the user when the quirk wears off. Karma is a bit different if stockpiled in large amounts. After many uses, the Karma built up is like a live bomb, one wrong move and it blows up. So if Warui does something that is a big, fat no no even for someone like him (Like genocide), big karma usually follows, usually in the form of a manhunt or a large bounty put upon his head. Equipment * '''Great Sword: '''Warui takes the expression "Speak softly and carry a big stick" to a whole new level. This great sword is heavy enough to break the backs of those who are too weak to lift it, and strong enough to be able to carve through a titanium door with some difficulty. However, due to it's weight it possesses a bit of a wind up time when charging a heavy attack. Trivia * This is the first racist character created by the author. * Warui's Crime Record is as follows. ** 48 counts of Breaking and Entering ** 23 counts of murder ** 10 counts of terrorism ** 3 counts of maiming ** 26 counts of disturbing the peace ** 6 counts of destruction of private property